Vampires
by Akkiko
Summary: One of the GW boys has a power that no one thought possible, and a gang of Slayers are finding out that some people have more then they should. Those powers could cost the pilot . . . his life.
1. Default Chapter

Jaki:  
  
I don't know who came up with 'Hallows Eve'. Me and my friends along with the Vampires usually call it 'Stupid's eve.' My name is Vanuatu Ochre. I hate my name, so I usually go by Jaki. It means evil spirit. I'm about 5'7. Yeah, another one of those damn tall people. I have black hair streaked blonde naturally, silver eyes and pale skin, a lot of people say I look like a Vampire. And in some ways I am. Half anyways. You might be wondering what the heck a Vampire is doing writing stories on the net, well. . . . . I've decided that I should give humanity a fair chance. Now Hallows eve is the same as Halloween for the humans. That's when Vampires can walk around looking normal and no one will freak out. It's also the oddest time of the year for everyone. The time is just as snows begin falling, we gather at this club. Pretty big, dance floor, stage. A lot of humans are there too, they just don't know what's really going on. I'm half human, half vampire. I root for the human side of me, might have something to do with the fact that my father, the vampire, raped my mother. It could just be me, let me get to the point. You see, on Halloween Vampires and Slayers alike get together at this one club. There's one in every city that we gather, it's not official, it's just a moral thing. So I'm sitting here at the table, laughing with my gang of buddies. Kino's a red haired, blue eyed freckled guy. He's about 17 I think. The stupid idiot is checking out a vampire lady, and he knows what she is too. Halloween is when the Vampires and Slayers get along, sort of like a cease fire pact for this one night. It goes on till sun up, then we're back at war. But till then, we drink together, dance together, heck some even have sex together. I know what you're thinking, half of you are shrinking away from the screen and clicking the back button, the other half are probably gory nuts and love this shit. Well, I can tell you one thing. Don't believe any of that movie crap you see on TV. I swear by the lord Hymen, that if you take only a cross and a wooden stake to hunt vampires, you'll be dead before sun up. Number one, crosses only work if you believe in that religion, if you don't . . then you're so screwed. Number two, stakes are bullshit. The only thing that hurts Vampires is a holy symbol that you BELIEVE in, and silver weapons. Like guns, swords, daggers, anything made of silver. Heck, silver will hurt any mythical creature. Number three, vampires can walk in daylight. Some can only walk in pure light for up to about 5-7 hours. Most can go a whole day. Number four, about that whole neck thing, another piece of shit. They bite anywhere, they only bite the neck because, the skin on the neck is really sensitive, meaning vampires do it to sexually arouse. Sick ain't it? Number five, that whole look into my eye thing? Believe it. That's about the only thing the movie guys got right. They don't control your mind, but they will freeze you, making it so that you can't move. And by god, then it'll be too late. That elder thing with the masters and shit, all lies. The vampires hate having to listen to someone, they decide as a group, or they decide to rip your throat out. The only two options. Now Slayers, we don't go carting around stakes and garlic. Most Slayers kill more then just Vampires, we kill werewolves and the like. Demons we don't hurt, they hate humans sure, but they won't bother hurting the humans unless the humans do something to them. I warn you now, it takes a LOT to piss off a demon, I personally would offer a knife to the demon that was pissed off. Even if the victim was a human. Angels are the ones to look out for. There are two types in that category. There are the nice loving ones, and then the hateful bastard typed ones. I'll let Juan explain. He's a demon and a Slayer like me and Kino. Black hair that's smooth and ear length, tall and wiry. He's got green eyes and looks pretty human, except for the ears which are pointed.  
  
Juan:  
  
Hey screw off, I like my ears. So I have to explain that angel theory eh? Yay, tons of fun. Sarcasm is in my voice right now if you can't read it. The words are dripping with it. I'm pure demon, 100%. Angels, I hate to admit are smart bastards. You usually hear that angels did good deeds and that they saved the world from oblivion. In truth they're the ones creating the oblivion. Angels may have been nice once, but right now, they're petty and conniving like humans. Demons are too, we just don't waste time on war and shit like that. We were at war at the time, the angels began wasting time doing good deeds in front of human eyes. We thought they were wasting time at least. Turns out they brainwashed the humans into believing demons were evil and angels were good. In truth they were using humans, we found that out when a demon walked into the human realm and was slaughtered. Witches and Wizards were only demons, the people burned them because a villager usually pointed the demon out, if you were paying attention you'd know that I was talking about angels disguising themselves as humans and pretending to be an angry townsfolk. Damn the little furry winged gits. There are a few demons left after the war, needless to say we lost. Since then angles haven't bothered with the humans, all those supposed miracles you hear about are just something the human did on their own. I suppose we should get Kino to explain how we work around here, what with the Slayers and terms you'll be hearing. It's going to get interesting.  
  
Kino:  
  
And what is that supposed to mean?! Whatever, my name is Kino, don't ask, I don't even know how I got that name. I'm a bit of a ladies man-  
  
Juan:  
  
*Snort* Whatever you say man.  
  
Jaki:  
  
The last girl you tired to pick up shot you in the leg.  
  
Kino:  
  
She was sensitive! It was that time of the month . . . .  
  
Jaki:  
  
For gods sake! She was a WEREWOLF! Have some dignity moron.  
  
Kino:  
  
Screw off! Anyway, we have this small organization, we don't hold little meetings in offices with cups of coffee and such. We hide in sewers and dark places, might seem stupid since Vampires like the dark right? Wrong. You're letting the movie thing get to you again aren't you? In truth, vampires are neutral. They don't mind dark or light, and besides, in broad daylight humans will see us too. That's not so good is it? Now we usually call one vampire of werewolf just that, a vampire or werewolf. Now when it gets to be about 4 or 5 we call that group a peck of werewolves or such. It's a lot easier to say  
  
'we have a peck of vamps.'  
  
Then to say  
  
'We have a group of vampires.'  
  
I kinda understand that may sound weird at the moment. Oh well. Now an armed peck of say. . . .angels are around we usually say  
  
'A peck of Anges rigged'  
  
It's kind of like sixties talk I imagine, but if you're on the move you have to talk like it. Anges by the way means Angels. We don't carry large walky talkies as some people think, we have small ear pieces that fit around our ears. All we have to do is tap a little button and we get connected with a large computer system that links the communicators. Each communicator has a tracer too, in case someone gets . . . . . .caught. That's happened before sadly. Now our leader, if we even have one, is Hitoru. Neither male nor female. I understand that sounds weird, but oh well.  
  
Hitoru:  
  
I really don't want to know what goes on in your perverted mind. My name is Hitoru, I have no last name. What Kino said is true, I am a Cerulean. In humans' tongue it means blue, and in truth I am a sky inhabitant. I am the last of my kind, and Ceruleans' are neither male nor female, if you're thinking;  
  
'How the hell do we reproduce?!' Right now  
  
You have a sick and perverted mind. I neither have breasts or a guy's . . . . .well . . . .whatever.  
  
Jaki:  
  
Can't say it Hitoru?  
  
Juan:  
  
Wuss.  
  
Hitoru:  
  
Can it dough boy. Whatever. I'm not really the leader, more of a planner. I'm a 5 foot nothing, a shorty yes, I know. Shut up. Brown eyes, black hair and tan skin. Anyway that's about all you need to know about us, now we can get on to the story.  
  
Kino:  
  
Fine, but can I talk to that chick over there? She's cute. For a Vamp anyway.  
  
Jaki:  
  
Kino?  
  
Kino:  
  
Yes?  
  
Jaki:  
  
Shut up. 


	2. Meeting the gang

Chapter 2  
  
*The GW boys have started their own life. A normal one with high school and everything. Everything is going well, until . . . . . . with the announcement of a gun shot in the halls, their lives are flipped upside down. Vampires have begun to prowl around the school, and it seems the GW boys are their targets. How will the 5 boys survive the attack of the Vampires, who are faster, cleverer, more powerful, and more corrupted then they are?  
  
"So, why are we here?" Duo asked lightly while chewing on a straw. Heero ignored him and continued to read his book. Wufei was sitting on his chair playing a game of chess with Trowa while Quatra was sitting on the couch quietly.  
  
"Like I know." Wufei replied. They were in the waiting in the school's special room. A man walked in. The pilots looked up.  
  
"Alright, we've decided to accept you, despite certain . . . . facts about your past life." He said hesitantly. Heero snorted while reading his book. Duo looked up and smirked.  
  
"You mean the fact that we were the Gundam Pilots?" He laughed, and turned to the others. "I told you we shouldn't have come here." Heero shook his head and continued to read.  
  
~~~  
  
The five pilots walked down the hallway, each of them had a set of books in his hands, and a class schedule. Coming to a three way hallway, the five stared at each other, and for the first time felt a little hesitant. This would be the first time they were going to have a normal day, with no explosives, death threats or missions to complete. Just an average day of high school in grade 11. Heero nodded to them, then proceeded to gym class. Duo sighed, then went off to math, while Wufei ran to Social. Leaving Trowa and Quatra to head to Science.  
  
~~~  
  
Heero stood on the court, his shorts were a dark green with a white shirt and it had a strip of the same green running through it. He was a little short but no one cared about height. At least . . . . . not yet. During a small argument of whether that shot was illegal or not, a few of the 5'7 kids walked up to Heero. A girl in Heero's class smelled trouble.  
  
"Heya shorty. How come you haven't moved yet?" A tall red headed boy asked. Heero didn't reply, it was true, he hadn't moved the whole game. The girl named Amy walked up.  
  
"Leave him alone Jordan. He hasn't done anything to you." Jordan looked at her surprised.  
  
"What?! No, I didn't mean anything. Just talking." He turned to Heero. "Sorry if I offended you. What's your name?"  
  
" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Dare he use a fake name? What was the point, he didn't have to go undercover anymore. But would they really believe his name was Heero Yuy? I mean, he didn't even have a real name. He had never been given one. The doctor would never approve of giving his name o- wait a sec. The doctors weren't in control anymore. He was, and he could do whatever he wanted.  
  
"My name is Heero." He said calmly. Jordan grinned.  
  
"Hey, a response. That's good, nice ta meetcha Heero. My name is Jordan. That's Amy." He said pointing to the girl.  
  
"This is-"  
  
"Name's Ben. Good to know you Heero." A towheaded boy said grinning and holding a hand out to shake. Heero took it calmly. Ben grinned, showing all 32 of his teeth.  
  
"So, how come you ain't playing?" Heero shrugged.  
  
"I didn't want to." Amy grinned wolfishly, her little teeth like a dog's.  
  
"C'mon. I'm sure you're good!" She said smiling. A small boy observed them from the sidelines. His pale face was nearly white. His teeth were like a vampires. He stared at them, his brownish red eyes mistrustful. He was staring right at Heero.  
  
~~~  
  
"What's your name?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Duo Maxwell." The boy said with a friendly grin and a wave. A lot of the girls were looking at him with wide eyes. The boys were sneering.  
  
"Well Duo, tell us a little about your self." She asked. Duo smiled.  
  
"Sure. Well, I can fix almost anything. I like to ride motorbikes and I've only got one rule. Never touch the braid. Other then that. I'm good." His braid was slung over his shoulder, his uniform jacket was black and unbuttoned showing his white shirt underneath. He smiled as the teacher directed him over to a desk. Sitting down he sighed and leaned back on his chair.  
  
'They'll be nice right?' He thought worriedly. Only time would tell as some old guy said. He wasn't into sayings and that stuff. Whatever. Everyone ignored him, only the girls payed him any mind. And odd enough as it is, he wasn't in the mood for any trouble. He just took the notes in silence and worked quietly.  
  
"So, he's a brainy boy is he?" A girl whispered from the other side of the room. Duo's enhanced senses heard it anyway. He sighed, he wasn't building a good image for himself, but this was his life right? He could do what he wanted, and he was actually going to try and take life serious for once. Though with a healthy dose of mischief added in, wouldn't hurt life would it? Though only reason he acted so reckless was because he had a cheap life. He wasn't worth a penny. Now he felt different, maybe he should be a little more careful. Oh well. He didn't notice a girl staring at him. It was lean short girl with a white face and bright green eyes. She smiled.  
  
'Looks like we have a new tool.' She thought silently.  
  
~~~  
  
"Today class we're learning about the second largest country; Canada. As we live in Japan, our customs will be very different from theirs." The teacher said calmly. "Now please open your books and turn to page-" Suddenly a knock sounded. He turned to stare at the door and opened it. There stood a boy with black hair done in a short ponytail. He was calm and stern. He beckoned the boy to come in.  
  
"You're the new student I presume?" Wufei nodded. He turned to his class.  
  
"Class, please welcome . . ." He paused, waiting for Wufei to speak.  
  
"My name is Wufei Chang." He stated. The man nodded.  
  
"Okay Mr. Chang. Where shall we seat you?" He asked looking around the class.  
  
'I don't know, in a chair?' Wufei thought with a small inward smirk. Suddenly the teach let out a smile.  
  
"There, how about right in front Veronica?" He asked pointing. Wufei looked towards the girl and his hair stood on end. Looking at the girl he thought she was normal, blonde white hair, blue eyes and a slim figure. Thought she seemed to have an obsession with leather. Her main choice of color was black. She wore a black tank top and a low cut pair of black jeans with high heels. Her fingers were decorated with large and thick banded rings. Her wrists glittered and jingled with all her bracelets. But something about her didn't make him feel right. Everything, from her name to her blood red nail polish seemed wrong. As he sat down she laughed slightly and traced a long nailed finger down the back of his neck, he shivered slightly. Her touch was icy.  
  
"You're a strong one." She whispered into his ear. Now he saw why this seat had been vacated, the person in front of her probably went mad. "You'd make a nice toy for the vamps." She hissed. "Look out." Then she sat back in her chair and began to look at the teacher while chewing a long nail. He gaped, what was she talking about? He shook his head and continued to look at the teacher. A girl with silver hair was observing him. She looked at him with silver blue eyes. Wufei felt the small prickle on his neck and turned around, his black eyes met her blue silver ones. She stared at him, unblinking. He turned around, what the heck was with this school?!  
  
~~~  
  
Quatra and Trowa were walking down the hall, where the heck was this classroom?! Trowa sighed.  
  
"You know what? I hate Duo and his damn talk about Niagara falls. He KNEW that after drinking that much it would get to me. I'll be back, I have to go to the washroom." He said and jogged down the hallway leaving Quatra to chuckle. He sat down on a bench that lined the wall and sighed while leaning against the wall. He stood again and paced, his books in his hands. It had been about 3 minutes now. What was taking Trowa so long? Probably couldn't find the bathroom, he thought smiling. Suddenly something tackled his from behind.  
  
"You shouldn't wander the hallways alone." A voice hissed. Quatra struggled, then threw the thing off him. He stood and glared at the teen who had tackled him. It looked Quatra straight in the eye. He froze. The thing smiled, it's eyes gleaming.  
  
"You're strong little one, maybe stronger then me, but you have no abilities. You have no power. You're doomed." It said and walked up to him. The boy began to caress Quatra's cheek.  
  
"You're a pretty mortal. But no matter. Say goodbye." Whatever happened next, was a blur to Quatra, his mind was frozen in terror. Then a loud gun shot sounded.  
  
"Goodbye then Vampire." A girl said, her gun was to his head. The vampire fell over and vanished in a whiff of dust. The silver bullet dropped to the ground with a dull clink. The girl lowered her gun slowly, she picked the bullet up stuffed it into her pocket, then she looked Quatra in the eye.  
  
"So, you've met a vampire. What you going to do now?" Quatra gaped.  
  
"A . . . . . . a WHAT?! What the hell do you mean by that?!" She chuckled.  
  
"Good, you're mind is still functioning, he didn't' damage it." He gaped still, suddenly footsteps came running down the hall. The girl clucked her tongue.  
  
"Time's up, see you later." She said calmly. Then smiled, she took her two fingers and shut his open jaw, then turned and ran off. Trowa came skidding around the corner.  
  
"What the HELL was that gunshot?!" He demanded. Quatra didn't reply, he had gone into shock.  
  
~~~  
  
"First class day was normal for me." Duo said calmly. Heero sighed.  
  
"Same." It was lunch hour and they were sitting in the cafeteria.  
  
"Wish I could say the same. Some weird Goth behind me said something might come after me, and this girl with silver hair kept staring at me." Wufei said irritably. Trowa looked at Quatra. The boy nodded.  
  
"Same, just an average class." Trowa wondered silently why Quatra kept what happened today a secret, even he didn't know what had happened.  
  
"Hey Heero! Scoot over." Jordan said pushing the glaring boy over. Amy sat next to Quatra while Ben was still in line for his food.  
  
"These are your friends huh? Cute." She said to Heero, Duo winked.  
  
"Well you're pretty good looking too cutie." Wufei rolled his eyes. Quatra chuckled while Trowa smiled lightly. Heero remained impassive. Amy turned to Duo and smiled.  
  
"Well, I can see that you have good taste." At this Duo began choking with laughter. I shudder to think of poor Wufei who got pasta spewed over him. Wufei scowled and cleaned himself off with a napkin. Getting control of his digestive system, Duo turned to Amy.  
  
"Good one. Not saying you ain't pretty, that was just a funny remark." Amy grinned.  
  
"Sure. Now what's this about a gunshot? Some people are saying they heard one around 9 today." She said biting into her sandwich. Quatra didn't say anything. Trowa decided to see what would happen if he said something.  
  
"I heard it too, right as I was coming out of the bathroom. Quatra, you know anything?" He asked turning to his friend. Quatra stared, then shook his head.  
  
"I heard it, sounded close though. No reports of blood or anything so I guess it wasn't us." Suddenly someone loomed over them. The pilots looked up to see a man in a police uniform standing over their table.  
  
"You five, up now. We need to talk." Was all he said. Behind a woman in the same uniform could be seen, her hand was on the gun in her belt.  
  
~~~  
  
"I knew we couldn't trust you!!" The principal screamed his rage at the five boys who remained silent and impassive. "Enrolling the Gundam Pilots . . . . . BAH! I knew you five were going to be trouble. Why I even bothered enrolling you is beyond me." They sat in his office, or rather, the stood in his office. Duo was rolling his eyes, Quatra was simply looking at the ground counting flecks of dirt entangled in the carpet threads, Trowa was bored with all this and ignoring it. Wufei was thinking about math problems, in short. All of them were used to this. If he thought he was the first to yell these kinds of things, he was dead wrong.  
  
'You are evil!'  
  
'Tools of war and destruction.'  
  
'Tainted sinners on this earth!' Yada, yada, yada. So on and so forth. Boring.  
  
"That's it!! You're expelled! Don't ever come back!! If you do, I'll have you arrested." He growled out. Duo sighed and looked at Heero.  
  
"That's the fifth school now right?" Quatra sighed.  
  
"Why don't you go to your own school?" Trowa suggested looking at Quatra. "You'd fit in fine at a normal private school. No one would bother you about being a pilot. You don't have to stay with us. No one's forcing you." Quatra smiled at him lightly.  
  
"I'm forcing myself. I can't leave you guys alone. Besides, there's no way you'd survive, none of you can cook. ESPECIALLY Duo." Duo groaned.  
  
"You set fire to a few pots and get blamed for life. . . . ."  
  
"I'm sure." Quatra said dully. Suddenly the door burst open. Quatra gaped.  
  
"Sir, I believe you may have made a mista-" Said the same girl who had fired the shot. The same one that had saved Quatra.  
  
"Ah, Vanuatu, Our school president. A nice young proper lady and model student." He said putting extra stress on the words MODEL STUDENT. The five boys in unison sighed.  
  
"Sir, I found this on the ground." She said holding up a toy gun, it had those small red caps. The ones that made a gun snap sound but were practically harmless. He gaped. She held up the red caps.  
  
"By the markings, I'd say it's been recently used. VERY recently." She turned to the boys and bowed slightly.  
  
"Sir, I think these five are innocent. It must've been another student." The principal was about to protest when she looked at him with large amber eyes.  
  
"Sir, I really think they're innocent." He smiled.  
  
"Well Miss Ochre. If you think they are, then they are." He said smiling and let them exit his office. Once outside, the girl sighed and turned around.  
  
"I saved you because it was my fault. Make sure you don't walk around alone anymore alright?" She said facing the wall, then walked off. Quatra stopped her by grabbing her hand gently.  
  
"Wait! What was that . . . . . thing that attacked me?!" He demanded. She sighed.  
  
"You don't want to know. I wish I didn't know." Quatra stared at her perplexed, then put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't-!!" She cried out, too late. His hand rested on her shoulder.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"I hate you! And everything you represent!!" The woman yelled. The girl stayed silent, still flicking through the channels with the remote.  
  
"You're an-!"  
  
"Embarrassment to the family, you tarnish my honor and you're nothing but a damned child." The girl said dully along with her mother. The woman fumed and walked up to the girl, she raised her hand and swung it down.  
  
SMACK!!  
  
The girl's face was red from the hit, she sighed and stood up.  
  
"Whatever." She muttered and walked out the door. The woman stuttered in fury.  
  
"Y-you get back here!!" Her reply was the door slamming in her face.  
  
The girl walked along the street. Vampires, that's all her life had been about. Her mother had often threatened that if she didn't act normal, she'd be sold to the demons. Yeah right. Demons were probably evil, creeps. According to the bible anyway, odd that a half Vampire would read the bible neh? They'd rape you too if they got the chance, or so she'd heard. Oddly enough, she never heard the rustle of wings behind her.  
  
~ End ~  
  
Quatra stepped back as Vanuatu tumbled down to the ground. She scowled.  
  
"The hell you do that for you stupid human?!" She demanded. "You never touch one of us like that. You're lucky I don't kill you now." Quatra gaped, all of a sudden she changed personalities? Just like that . . . .  
  
"Sorry, I'm not feeling well . . ." She muttered and stood up brushing off her skirt. Heero stared.  
  
"What is going on?" She shook her head. Then grinned evilly.  
  
"God damn that other side is annoying, most people I meet think I'm crazy. You know those two little voices in your head? Well one is human, the other isn't. Let's just say they like to fight for control of me. Interesting isn't it?" Duo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh, I think you are crazy." She laughed. Wufei stared.  
  
"So . . . . exactly what is your other voice?" She turned to him.  
  
"Well. . . ." She walked up to him, and stopped until she was practically nose to nose with him. "My kind are what you people fear, you joke of it never knowing the truth and seriousness of them. We're also a little abrupt in what we do." Wufei gulped.  
  
"Uh . . . . . what do you do?" She grinned, then quick as lightening, bent down to kiss him roughly on the lips, her harshness raising bruises. He stumbled back. She let go of him and grinned evilly.  
  
"THE HELL?!" She laughed, then licked her lips like a hooker.  
  
"I told you we're abrupt." Suddenly her eyes softened.  
  
"Oh good lord, did I really do that? Christ, I'm so sorry!" Wufei began to spit out onto the ground. She looked slightly hurt.  
  
"Oh come on! It wasn't THAT bad was it?" Trowa sighed. Duo grinned.  
  
"No, it was probably much worse." Heero sighed.  
  
"You're procrastinating." He told her. She sighed.  
  
"Listen, I have two sides, and both fight for control of me. One side is average human teen. The other is a really, REALLY bad side that would, if had the chance, kill everyone in sight." Quatra stepped up.  
  
"What was that? I mean, what happened when I touched your shoulder." She sighed.  
  
"That was a small view of my-"  
  
"Hey Jaki!! What's the hold up?!" A voice yelled. Trowa turned around to find a boy in his Math class.  
  
"KINO?! What happened? I thought you had left with Hitoru."  
  
"We decided to stick around and wait for you." A calm and low voice said. Wufei spun around to find girl from his class who had been looking at him. Another youth came around the corner.  
  
"Hey, you guys coming or do I have to drag you?" He asked calmly, a black haired teen asked.  
  
"Sorry Juan." Jaki yelled. She turned to Quatra, suddenly the blonde noticed the changing color of her eyes. When she had stepped into the office it had been a large golden amber. Now they were sharp, narrow and silver. She stepped up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"See you later cutie." She whispered into his ear, then vanished off. Kino saw Quatra's awed look and grinned.  
  
"Yeah, impulsive ain't she?" He chuckled and ran after his friend.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I only own you know what. 


	3. Werewolves, Vampires, and Split personal...

Chapter 2  
  
"This school is possessed! There is no other word for it!!" Duo yelled out. It was now the next day and the GW boys were still a little irritated about yesterday. Quatra was the most traumatized of all.  
  
"I want to transfer . . ." Wufei muttered. Trowa snorted.  
  
"I don't want to go to school, AT ALL!" He yelled, in the most un-Trowa- like fashion possible. Heero ignored the odd behavior.  
  
"I have gym first period. Boring." He commented. Duo sighed.  
  
"Yay. I'm stuck in math class, dammit all." Wufei shuddered.  
  
"I'm not going to be able to get that girl out of my head. She really creeped me out."  
  
"Who? Me?" A slick voice asked, arms wrapped around Wufei's shoulders and a body hugged itself against him. Wufei jerked upright as Veronica laughed and let go. She drew a finger down his back.  
  
"Relax. It's not like I'm going to bite you." She said calmly, suddenly, the girl who had been staring at Wufei walked by, her silvery hair flowing behind her in a ponytail, at least, they THOUGHT it was a girl. Yesterday she had seemed feminine enough, but today . . . . . . . she looked like a guy. The girl passed them with a small glimpse, then walked on ignoring them completely. As soon as Veronica had left, Wufei turned to his comrades and hissed at them  
  
"I swear that the guy with silver hair who just walked by was a girl yesterday!!" Duo gaped.  
  
"Are you crazy?! Man, you're hallucinating! Don't you check what gender they are?!" Wufei flushed.  
  
"I don't usually LOOK at the chest Maxwell, unlike you!" Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Right, right."  
  
~~~  
  
Quatra walked along the hallways, he was on his own for the moment. Not too mention a little jumpy, yesterday's incident had slightly rattled him, he'd been up all night thinking about it, why had that guy called him a human? Was he some sort of immortal? And what about that eye thing? How had that youth been able to freeze Quatra up like that? Questions reeled through the Arab's head, he was thinking so hard that he didn't hear the soft footsteps that came up behind him. A hand placed itself on his shoulder, Quatra jumped.  
  
"I told you not to walk alone." A voice hissed. Quatra breathed relief, turning around, he saw Jaki.  
  
"Sorry. Thank you for the advice." Jaki nodded, then removed her hand.  
  
"I'll walk with you, since we have the same class anyway." Quatra stared.  
  
"How did you know I had health?" She grinned.  
  
"Special secret. C'mon, we're going to be late!" She declared and began pushing him down the hall.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey HEERO! This is basketball! It's called a sport, a sport is usually something where you move!" A boy called. Heero sighed and rolled his eyes. Another day, another boring and unchallenging game. Suddenly, Heero found the ball flying at him. He caught it easily and stared at the ball dully, two guys rushed forward, bent on stealing the ball from him. Heero looked at them sighing.  
  
"Heero! Pass it!" Ben called, as Heero was on defense, he was on the other side of the court, Heero, raised the ball with his hands, took aim, and tossed the ball right at the net. It sailed through the air . . . . . . . . and went straight through. Nothing but net. Ben gaped.  
  
"H-holy crap!! You just shot a-!"  
  
"I just gave an average shot. Nothing more." Heero said calmly, while turning around and walking away.  
  
"Sure, an average shot for the NBA! What are you?! Michael Jordan's son?!" He demanded. Heero shot a scathing glare at Ben.  
  
"Drop it." He ordered, then walked off to the bench.  
  
~~~  
  
'Okay, maybe I'm the not the good student I thought I could be.' Duo thought while twirling his pencil. 'Class is so BORING! How do these kids stand it?! Going through this for the whole frickin year!' He began to doodle on his piece of paper. Science class was not very interesting, when were they going to learn about Potassium and Sodium? The explosives? That was the good stuff. Suddenly getting very thirsty he got up and walked up to the teacher's desk.  
  
"May I get a drink of water please?" He asked innocently while giving his most charming smile. The teacher looked up, and smiled back.  
  
"Of course Mr. Maxwell." She bent her head down again. Duo nodded, then left the classroom, as soon as the door was shut, he was racing down the hallway.  
  
'Man this feels good!' He thought with a grin, about 2 minutes later, he stopped doing laps inside the school halls and got a drink, deciding that he was good for another half an hour he began a slow trot back to the class. Suddenly, a gun shot rang out. Duo looked up, that didn't look good.  
  
Back at class, Duo was working on some notes when there was a sudden knock on the door. Duo looked up.  
  
"Can I see Duo Maxwell please?" A man asked, Duo saw a flash of the police uniform. Good god. Duo looked around quickly. Spotting a window he nodded. There was his ticket to freedom. He got out of his desk quickly and stooped as low as he could to the floor. On his way there, he passed a desk where a girl with black hair watched him, green eyes showing approval for his behavior. Duo shrugged it off and continued on. He was at the window . . . . . . he had one leg over the sill and-  
  
"Duo Maxwell, get away from that window and come here!"  
  
Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.  
  
Sighing, Duo pulled his leg in and was about to close the window, when the girl took action. Pulling something off the shelves, she took a block of potassium out of a bottle with a pair of tongs, quickly sliced up a chunk and dropped it into a tub of water.  
  
BANG!  
  
The chunk ignited into a ball of purple fire (A/N: I have actually seen this happen, and trust me, it's cool! Though, it is illegal to get this stuff without proper ID. Damn.) Sparks began to fly off the block and land on various things, oh such as, paper, textbooks, and oh yeah, the teacher's hair. She shrieked and began to claw her strands while running around and screaming. Duo laughed, the girl gave him a thumbs up and he retreated out the back window. She grinned. Mischief makers were always fun to help out. Once Duo was on the ground, he stuck his hands into his pocket, with every intention of walking away, when his hand touched a card, he slowly fished it out.  
  
'I know where these gun shots are coming from, bring your friends, especially the blonde one tomorrow at midnight. We have to talk. 4896 Parkers avenue' He stared. Then shrugged. What the heck?  
  
~~~  
  
It was the next day, Duo sat calmly in his class, he noticed that a girl from the class was missing. The one with green eyes. Suddenly the teacher stood and cleared his throat.  
  
"I regret to inform you, that Mina Kanzaki, has passed away."  
  
~~~  
  
"She was murdered yesterday by a robber, and left in the alleyway." The teacher finished calmly. Wufei ignored the whole thing, so what? Death happened all the time. Suddenly, a large clatter drew the gaze of everyone to the back of the classroom. The girl with silver hair rose speedily, so fast that her chair fell to the ground, her eyes were slammed shut with tears on their brims. And her fists clenched so hard, that her knuckles went white. She calmly walked towards the door, stepped outside, and slammed it shut. Wufei stared. The entire class was silent.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hitoru!!" A voice called. The girl stopped and spun around.  
  
"What Jaki?"  
  
"Listen, what happened to Mina can't interfere-!"  
  
"What do you mean 'what happened to Mina'?! She was KILLED!! Do you understand?! My sister was killed by a vampire and I can't do SHIT about it!!" The silver haired teen shrieked back. She was glaring at the floor. A large sigh escaped from Jaki's lips. Quatra was rounding the corner, when he spotted the two, quickly hiding behind a corner he watched the scene in awe.  
  
"Hitoru . . ." Jaki murmured in exasperation. The girl sobbed quietly. Arms suddenly enveloped her.  
  
"Hitoru, I know it hurts, you have to let it go, if you focus on your sister's death, then your mind wanders, you lose focus on the fight and then you'll join her. Hitoru, you can't let this happen. Stay calm, the vamps are on the move, and we need EVERYONE. Including yourself. C'mon Hitoru, stay focused." Hitoru nodded, her face buried into her friend's shoulder. Quatra stared, Jaki, who was stroking her friend's hair like a cat, looked directly at him, her eyes burned into his. She carefully nodded. He stared, then backed away and walked off, thinking.  
  
~~~  
  
"You hear about that Kanzaki girl?"  
  
"No kidding, brutal stuff." Ben replied. Jordan bit down onto his sandwich. Heero ignored them, they just wouldn't stop following him around now, and it bugged him. He did however notice that a small and short boy walked by, his thin limbs supporting a tray. His eyes glared at Heero. As he walked on Heero, stared after him. Duo sighed.  
  
"Even at school, death follows us everywhere." Quatra nodded slowly. Trowa smiled lightly as Wufei sat down.  
  
"Anything interesting with you?"  
  
"Nothing, except that a girl in my class skipped. Nothing else."  
  
"Quatra." The Arab turned to find Jaki standing there.  
  
"Oh, it's you." He said without thinking. Not quite sure what to make of this.  
  
"Quatra, I need to talk to you. ALL of you." She said calmly. Jordan rose, when someone placed a hand on his shoulder, and forced him back down.  
  
"Not you three." Kino murmured. Then followed the retreating backs of his friends. Once inside a separate room, Hitoru slammed the door shut and the conversation began.  
  
"Okay, listen, tonight, at midnight, we're having a meeting, and we require you five." Jaki said calmly. Heero glared.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Simple, you five may be of some use to an organization we have going, I'm not saying more here, in the meantime, tonight, one of us will come to your place and pick you up okay? The meeting begins the moment you get there understood? Also, come prepared . . . . . . for training." Duo raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
  
"All of you are required. That's all." Jaki pronounced calmly, and opened the door.  
  
"I doubt you have anything planned tonight either." Trowa shrugged.  
  
"Not really. We'll be there." As soon as the five were alone, Wufei whirled around to face Trowa.  
  
"And why should we go?" He demanded. Trowa glared.  
  
"Because something tells me that this is important." He replied firmly and walked off.  
  
~~~  
  
Duo was sitting in the living room, his gun holster was wrapped around his shoulders, and hidden by a jacket. Heero was typing on his laptop, no surprise there. A knife was hidden by an arm sheath, and a gun was also tucked firmly into the back pocket of his jeans. Quatra carried a gun in his sleeve, they were baggy enough that no one would notice, Wufei was playing with his sword, opening and closing it with a decisive snap. Trowa had hidden throwing knives in his sleeves and on his boots. All of them were waiting in the living room of their house, when the doorbell rang. Everyone jumped. Heero calmly walked up to the door and opened it to reveal Kino.  
  
"Hurry." He said calmly and began walking down the driveway. Heero obeyed, Quatra hesitating only to shut off the lights, and to close the door. No car or anything, they simply walked along the sidewalk, following the youth who barely spoke a single word. Coming to a deserted and barren area he slowly stopped. His back stiffened. As he slowed down, so did the others.  
  
"What is it?" Duo asked softly. Kino growled.  
  
"I don't understand . . . . . why would they . . ." He paused for a moment to think, then yelled out.  
  
"Araya!! I know you're there, c'mon out!" Silence. Nothing happened for a moment, then a form stepped out from the shadows, it smiled at him, teeth gleaming. Her nails were nothing short of wolf claws, her eyes glowed a resonating gold, her thin body was covered by a tank top and accompanied by a mini skirt. Her long hair flowed out in a wave behind her. Her lean body was somewhat of average height, and she was fairly good looking.  
  
"Kino. Lovely evening isn't it?" She asked softly. Her voice rose hairs on the back of Wufei's neck. He slowly noticed that more people dissolved from the shadows, all of them had the same glowing eyes, loose clothing, sharp claws and wild hair. They surrounded them in a circle.  
  
"What are you doing here Araya?" Kino demanded softly. She bit a nail delicately and smiled.  
  
"What? We aren't allowed here anymore?" She said playfully. Kino sighed.  
  
"Save your antics when we're NOT at war, what is the Shadow clan doing here Araya?" Araya sighed.  
  
"The news isn't good. Our former clan leader, Miharu, was killed. The vampires have declared open war on us. I hear their taking you on as well." Kino nodded.  
  
"Too true. News came that Koro is siding with them as well." The GW boys looked on, completely lost in the sea of names.  
  
"God damn those shapeshifters. They all went with him?" Kino shook his head.  
  
"A third went to him, another third remained neutral, and the last joined us. We're working on having the neutrals join us, but they aren't budging." Araya nodded.  
  
"So it would seem." She sighed, then turned her eyes to face Quatra and friends. She walked up to the Arab and smiled.  
  
"New members?" She asked softly, her eyes still locked on the blonde, who gulped. Kino nodded. She smiled.  
  
"So, you're going to join them. How interesting, you'd make nice snacks though." She offered. He glared at her, eyes unwavering. She laughed.  
  
"You do have a brave heart however. It takes a lot to look us in the eye and stand your ground. You'd make a fine werewolf my little kitten. What do you think?" She directed to the bystanders. They all howled their approval. She nodded.  
  
"It has been decided, if you are ever in need of help, you may come to the Shadow clan." She said calmly. "If however, you wanted to become a werewolf right now . . ." She trailed off and bared her teeth grinning savagely. Quatra gulped again.  
  
"No thank you." He said politely. She laughed again.  
  
"Very well." To Kino she added. "We shall see you soon." And just like that, they vanished. Kino shook his head.  
  
"Come, we must quicken our pace. We are already late, though . . . the fact that she was here. Especially now . ." Duo stepped up to walk beside Kino.  
  
"Hey, what's odd?"  
  
"The Shadow clan is usually in the west part of the city this time of year. I wonder what called them over." He sighed. "Well, not far now." He walked a little quicker, the others following him.  
  
~~~  
  
"Almost there." Kino remarked, looking at his watch, he saw it was 11:59. He had a minute, oh well, Jaki would understand once he told her about Araya. Suddenly a blur shot from the side, and before anyone could move, Kino yelled his pain. He clutched his arm, small red lines trickled from it.  
  
"Well, well, how are you Kino? Do you remember me?" A man asked, a dagger dripped with red lines was held firmly in his hand. Kino glared.  
  
"Sadly, no, you vampires all look the same to me." The man scowled.  
  
"You killed my sister, and yet you don't remember me?! You will PAY for that mortal!" Kino hissed through clenched teeth and retorted.  
  
"Get better lines you movie reject." Heero growled, he whipped out his gun and pulled the trigger. The vampire didn't move, he slowly turned to face Heero.  
  
"Pathetic. Useless mortal." He hissed, then dashed forward, his fist slammed into Heero's chest, knocking the wind out of his body. As Heero fell backwards, Duo rushed forward, unseen, he quickly pulled out his gun, and as he slid beneath the vampire's body, fired. The bullet went straight through the body. The vampire scowled and grabbed Duo's throat.  
  
"Useless fool." He continued to strangle the teen. Trowa grabbed a knife, then found himself on the ground, writhing in agony. The female grinned and slowly licked the knife she had stabbed into his back.  
  
"Paul, you should be more careful." She said calmly, the one strangling Duo ignored her. Wufei was being pinned to the ground, by his own sword, the tip was at his throat. Quatra was face first into the dirt, his arms pinned behind him by another one of these horrid things.  
  
"Too easy. The Slayers lose 6 more tonight." The female said calmly. Kino screamed in pain as another vampire drove a knife into his back. He moved for his gun slowly, when someone stomped on his hand.  
  
"Try it, and we will see to it that one them suffers slowly till death." Kino shot a panicked glance at Duo who was struggling to breath, his movements becoming slower. Quatra who was still as the knife pricked his skin, Wufei who was now being cut slowly with his own weapon, and trying not to yell. Heero who was on the ground, struggling to move, while his entire body protested. Trowa didn't move, at all. Kino panicked. Was he dead? A loud cry suddenly brought his attention back to Heero, who was now being used as a pin cushion for one of their knives, the vampire slowly twisted the knife into Heero's skin, making the youth bite his lip so hard, that it bled, odd thing though, none of them could move. Kino's mind froze with terror.  
  
'A mortal stun spell. Curse it all!' He tried to reach for any weapon that could help, yet he could move nothing. Not even his fingers. 'Where did they learn to do this? It's impossible!! This spell hasn't been used in over 6 thousand years!' Quatra panted harshly, he struggled beneath the weight of the vampire. Trowa was not even breathing anymore. Duo became limp, his feet dangling in the air. Suddenly, light flared, Kino found it a lot easier to move.  
  
"A counter spell . ." One of the vampires hissed. A cloaked figure walked up.  
  
"In the name of Exile, I claim these 6 souls. You cannot touch them." She said calmly, one vampire walked up.  
  
"State your name! I claim revenge on that slayer!" He hissed while pointing to Kino, the figure nodded.  
  
"Then as he is my claimed, you will duel me for the right to kill him." Paul smirked, then was about to run forward, when he suddenly felt a searing pain spreading from his heart up. He looked down and found a small hole, buried into his chest. He gasped, then plummeted to the ground, before vanishing in a haze of dust. The others fled. The figure kneeled down next to Kino.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked quickly, removing her hood.  
  
"Yeah . ." He muttered. "See to the others, they're hurt worse then me." Jaki nodded, running over to Duo, she checked his pulse.  
  
"Shit . . ." She swore. Quatra stared.  
  
"He's not . ."  
  
"No, he's alive, but only just. Quatra, are you hurt?" Quatra shook his head. She nodded.  
  
"Then run up ahead, you should see an old building on the horizon, go there and tell them we have trouble. Don't worry about anything else attacking you, no one can touch you while you're under my claim." Quatra nodded, then ran off. Jaki turned back to Duo. She whispered something while touching his bruised neck, then moved on. Examining Heero, she swore vividly.  
  
"Broken ribs, not to mention severe internal bleeding. Damn." She touched his chest while murmuring something again, then moved to see to Trowa. Suddenly a hand came down on her shoulder, she glared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I will help." He said softly. She scowled.  
  
"Nice timing, you couldn't have showed up BEFORE this happened?!"  
  
"I am a healer Jaki. You know this."  
  
"Yeah, yeah . . ." She muttered. He slowly drew a finger down the edge of the cut on Trowa's back. It healed instantly. Then the glowing figure began to work on the cuts in the chest. Jaki tended to Wufei.  
  
"You should be okay, we'll heal you back at the building." She took a bandage from her pocket. She murmured a word that Wufei struggled to translate, the bandage wrapped itself around his chest, and firmly closed about the wounds like a second skin.  
  
"That should stop the bleeding for now." She declared to him, then walked over to Trowa once more. The brunette was slowly waking up.  
  
"Where-?" He got out before a girl came running up. Wufei took the time to notice that the glowing figure had vanished.  
  
"God dammit! They ambushed you, and on OUR territory!" She growled out. Jaki sighed.  
  
"Take care of him Hitoru." The girl's movements were rough and precise. Trowa winced as she jerked his arm roughly. Suddenly hands grabbed Hitoru and jerked her to face away from Trowa. Jaki growled at Hitoru.  
  
"Listen to me! Either control your rage, or be exiled! You know the laws, anyone who cannot control their feelings, gets kicked out! You are endangering everyone around you with your attitude! Do not make more people suffer!" Jaki spat and pushed her to the ground angrily, then stomped off. Trowa stared. Juan shook his head.  
  
"Hitoru, I hate to say this, but she is right. You cannot keep acting like the world should suffer for the loss of-"  
  
"SHUT UP JUAN!" Hitoru screamed. "She's still here!!"  
  
"Hitoru Kanzaki! Open your EYES! Mina is dead! You know that she is! You saw her corpse with your own eyes! She is GONE!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
Hitoru backhanded him savagely.  
  
"How can you say that?! How can you-?!" Juan grabbed her arms, then pulled her in to hug her tightly.  
  
"Hitoru please!! Don't make anyone else suffer like we have. I loved Mina, and I love you. I don't want you to die because you're not thinking." Hitoru stiffened. Then her face fell.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . . . . I forgot. She was your fiancee." Wufei stepped up.  
  
"Do not let this weaken you. You must take this hate to make your stronger. Never show your weakness." He said calmly. Hitoru stared at him carefully.  
  
"Your eyes . . . . . . . . they speak of loss. Of a loved one . . . . . . and of a friend." She said softly. Wufei gaped, then nodded slowly. She smiled.  
  
"You are brave, your eyes show that you never lost control of your emotions. I wish I was that strong." Wufei nodded.  
  
"Then, I proclaim that we leave this god forsaken place." Hitoru nodded, then began to walk away. Her eyes flashed with past memories.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Mina?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you adopt me? I mean, why did you take me on as your sister?"  
  
"Because you were alone, and so was I."  
  
"Is that all?" Mina laughed.  
  
"And because you're so cute!" Hitoru sighed.  
  
"I was an orphan till you came along . ." She murmured. Mina hugged her tightly.  
  
"Hey, don't talk about that. All in the past and we can move on!" Hitoru smiled softly.  
  
"Hey Mina!!" A voice called, Juan walked up and kissed his wife to be happily.  
  
"Juan! Cut that out!" She giggled hysterically. He swiftly kissed her again.  
  
"But I like doing this!"  
  
"Aww! Gross! That's sick Juan!" He laughed. Hitoru stared. She would never be like that. In love with someone. Despite the fact that she was immortal and had powers, she was a shadow compared to the beauty that Mina was. Mina was the one who was special, and Hitoru, Hitoru would forever be in the darkness.  
  
~ End ~  
  
"Can I have an explanation please?" Quatra growled. Jaki sighed.  
  
"Fine, c'mon, we need to see Van."  
  
"Van?" Quatra cried out before the door opened. A girl looked at the two and smiled, waving, she called them over. Quatra stared in awe. It was Jaki.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I own only my characters. Plot and stuff, whatever. 


End file.
